Your Mine and Here's a Key
by Vanitas-Of-Darkness
Summary: One-Shot. Haseo walks in the Hulle Granz Cathedral doors which locks behind him, has nom,nom,nom on a really important thing with Tri-edge and im not telling you anymore, you'll have to read the rest. And remember, it's not rape if you like it. BXB MXM YAOI dude/dude If you don't like yaoi don't bother reading it. Read at your own risk. ENJOY :


**.Hack/Roots, Tri-edge X Haseo**

**One-Shot number 2.**

The doors to the 'Hulle Granz Cathedral' opened, revealing a black clad Rogue with white, gravity defying hair known as Haseo. Said Rogue made his way to the Alter directly opposite him, where his friend, Shino, was put into a comatose state. He stopped in front of the altar, leaning down in a crouching position, lightly brushing his fingers over the slash marks Tri-edge created.

'_Shino..._' He thought sadly, knitting his eyebrows together.

Suddenly the doors to the Cathedral slammed shut, causing Haseo to spin around bringing out is weapons ready for a fight, but all he saw was the doors, nothing else. He threw his eyes in every direction to be sure that there was no danger. The Rogue took silent steps towards the end of the room where the doors stood with his weapons in hand, still looking around for any sign of an enemy. When he reached the doors, he put one of his weapons away and put a hand on massive wooden door and pushed.

'_It's not opening,_' He thought with confusion. He put his other weapon away and began pushing with both hands.

"Damn it, open," He hissed with gritted teeth, he stood up straight with a huff and stared at the door, not noticing the shadow behind. He felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and completely froze. Two arms slowly lifted up to the door and were now on either side of Haseo, the figure behind him was now leaning over him and the Rogue swiftly turned around, pulling his weapons out, only to have them knocked out of his hands and forcefully pushed to the locked door and was held there by his neck with his hands above his head in a vais grip. Haseo grunted in pain as he hit the thick wood, closing his eyes ready for the other to PK him.

After a moment of silence, he slowly opened his eyes, wondering why he hasn't been PKed, only to see Tri-edge with the buckles to the top of his shirt undone and a toothy smirk plastered to his face. Haseo gave a nasty death glare and growled, which earned him a chuckle from the legendary PKer. The Rogue was suddenly hurled over Tri-edge's shoulder with his arms held behind his back, an arm around his thighs and was being carried to the altar.

"H-hey, what're you doing, put me down ...I said put me down," Tri-edge chuckled again as he jerked his shoulder earning a yelp and a glare from his captured Rogue. As they reached the altar Tri-edge carried his prey to the side of said altar, putting him down so Haseo was standing, he turned him around, and pushed him down on his chest with his legs over the side and earning a grunt of pain from Haseo once again as he hit the altar. Tri-edge unbuckled the huge belt around his chest and used it to tie Haseo's arms behind his back, left hand to right elbow and right hand to left elbow.

"W-what're you doing, Tri-edge?" Haseo hissed. The Rogue felt a hand on the back of his thigh and slowly making its way to his butt, his other hand did the same, but as it got to the top of his ass, he unbuckled the Rogues belts, pulling his pants and boxers down to the middle of his thighs.

"S-stop it, what're yo- Ahhh..." Haseo moaned the end of his sentence from feeling something wet make its way from his balls to the top of his crack. Tri-edge did the same again, but lingered around his entrance. He dipped his tongue in a few times, gaining absolutely beautiful moans from the tied up Rogue. Tri-edge leaned down, sucking on the back of Haseo's balls, taking them in to his mouth a few times before kissing, licking and sucking his way back up to The Rogues entrance, throughout this he was jerking himself off under his pants, moaning under his breath so the other couldn't hear.

'_W-why does it feel so good; I want him to carry on but...ah... feels so _good' Haseo was panting and moaning all throughout the pleasurable torture and trying to figure out if he should make him stop or not. The A.I stopped for a sec; pulling his hand from his pants and making the Rogue look back. Tri-edge took his gloves, jacket and shirt off, putting it around the corner at the front of the altar and did the same with his hat.

"T-tri-edge, s-stop," Haseo begged, shutting his eyes. The A.I moved back to his position, grabbing Haseo's legs and turning him over so he was on his back. The A.I stood over Haseo, leaning down he began kissing his tattooed stomach and gently bringing his hands up to his chest and slid his hand under the Rogues vest, brushing over pert nipples and earning gasps from Haseo. Tri-edge brought his hands from under the vest to on top of the vest to unbuckle the belts holding the thing on, once he finished the undoing he pulled the vest up to show how pert the nipples were. The A.I started moving upwards and began shucking on one of them while teasing the other with twists and pinches.

"Ahhh..." '_I give up, this feels way to good,_' Haseo arched his back as the other started nibbling, Tri-edge gave a little chuckle as he kissed his way to the other nipple giving the same treatment and giving the same hand treatment he did to the one he's on now. He began making his way down Haseo's stomach again, kissing, sucking and nibbling as he went, earning quite a few gasps and moans. Once he reached the Rogue's standing dick he started lightly brushing his tongue over the tip of Haseo's cock teasingly. He took the head into his mouth for a sec, making it wet before blowing on it, making the other arch his back with a moan. He carried on making his way down even further to his sac, licking them, taking them into his mouth, sucking on them and licking once again like an endless cycle, it's not like Haseo was complaining.

"Ahhh...T-tri-edge...feels so good ,"He began stroking the Rogues inner thigh and started licking up his dick, using his tongue to play around with the slit for a few seconds before taking the head into his mouth and bobbing his head agonizingly slow to teas the Rogue. Haseo accidently bucked up, causing Tri-edge to deep-throat him, the A.I just swallowed his cock with ease, every time the shaft went deeper and deeper. Tri-edge became a little faster as the Rogues panting quickened and slowed to a holt. He let go of the PKKers dick to stare at Haseo's confused, blushing face before taking the Rogue's boots, pants and boxer off, folding them and putting them on the floor next to his clothing. He got back to his position, putting a hand on both side of Haseo looking down to Haseo's ass and pressing his clothed bulge up against it, causing himself to leak a quiet moan for the other to hear. Tri-edge began rolling his hips, rubbing his clothed dick to Haseo's unclothed crotch, making them both moan in unison. After a few more rolls, the A.I climbed up onto the altar moving the Rogue a little further up. Haseo stared nervously at Tri-edge as he undone his own pants letting cold air hit his cock and brought the Rogue's legs over his shoulders.

The Rogue began fidgeting, finally realizing what's going to happen and what role he's playing.

"T-tri-edge," He called grabbing said person's attention "I... just ...I'm a...umm," Haseo looked away from embarrassment as his face turned ten more shades of red, making the A.I extremely confused.

"I'm a virgin," the Rogue nervously turned back after a while to see Tri-edge nod. The A.I leaned down so his face was just inches away from the others. Haseo stared at him in confusion, but understood when Tri-edge kissed him full force on the lips. The A.I's tongue began prodding at Haseo's bottom lip and eventually got access, he began mapping out the insides of the Rogues mouth, enjoying the taste of the other.

"Tri-edge...," Haseo breathlessly whispered. The A.I leaned back, pulling the Rogue with him, making the other extremely confused. He looked over Haseo's shoulder and began unbuckling the belt from his arms. Once the belt was undone he pulled the PKKers vest over his head with the other belts attached. Before Haseo laid back down Tri-edge stopped him and tied his arms up with the belt again.

"Thanks, but why'd you tie my arms back up?" Haseo asked, completely confused by the other and raised an eyebrow. Tri-edge gave a perverted smirk before putting a hand on the others chest, making him lie back on the altar. Tri-edge leaned down on his elbows, kissing just under the left collar-bone, kissing his way up, stopping at the adamsapple and sucking on it, earning a throaty moan and carried on making his way up the right side of Haseo's neck, and stopping at one the Rogues sensitive spots to kiss and suck.

"Ah... hah...Nnha...Tri-edge..." Said A.I moved to the back of his ear, licking the outer shell. Haseo turned his head to face Tri-edge just in time to kiss him and breathlessly speak.

"Tri-edge...hurry," with that the A.I brought three fingers up to the Rogues mouth and were instantly taken into his wet caverns. While his fingers were being lubricated, he began sucking and kissing Haseo's neck. Once he confirmed his fingers were wet enough, he gently pulled them from the others mouth. Tri-edge leaned up a little to see Haseo's face, wanting to see what expressions he would make. He brought his lubricated hand down to the Rogues entrance, slowly pushing his middle finger in. He heard a sharp breath come from Haseo, the Rogue looked up at The A.I, leaning up to give him a kiss. Tri-edge stopped pushing once his knuckle hit the outer ring hole. There was another sharp breath which broke their kiss, but this was followed by a quiet moan of pleasure, causing Haseo to close his eyes. Tri-edge began pulling, pushing and twisting his finger. Once he thought it was okay to put the second one in he pulled his middle finger out to the end and pushed them both in slowly, knowing that if he pushed them straight in, he could really hurt Haseo.

When the two fingers were completely in, Haseo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As the fingers started moving in and out he automatically started moving with them, meeting them as they went in. He suddenly felt a sharp pain as the third finger was inserted, making him grunt. Haseo opened his eyes to see Tri-edge looking at him, the A.I leaned forward, poking his tongue out, licking the Rogues lips. Haseo began doing the same and their tongue met in an out of their mouth battle, which eventually turned into a seriously passionate kiss, all of this took Haseo's mind of the pain in his ass.

The Rogue started moving his hips against Tri-edge's fingers, causing the A.I to push, pull and twist more roughly, earning gasps, moans and groans from Haseo. He pulled his fingers from the others behind, causing the Rogue to give a quiet whimper. The A.I leaned up so he was on his knees looking down to the others crotch, spitting in his hand, rubbing it over his cock, he positioned himself before slowly pushing the head in and earning a sharp breath from Haseo. He leaned down, kissing the Rogue trying to keep his mind off of his dick still progressing into his stretched entrance. Inch by agonizing inch it was finally all the way inside, all he had to wait for now was Haseo adjusting to his size. The Rogue broke the lip-lock to speak.

"Move," as soon as Haseo said this, Tri-edge started moving at a slow pace, making sure the Rogue got used to it before he moved any quicker.

"Ahhh...Tri-edge..." This caused the A.I to go faster. As he moved deeper inside, he hit something causing the Rogue to arch his back and moan loudly.

"Please...ahhh...again," Thrust after thrust, Tri-edge's aim was accurate and hit the spot every time. With each thrust Haseo felt something twist in his stomach. He gave a yelp when he felt a hand close around his cock, looking down he saw the A.I's hand pumping him in time with each thrust that was made.

Tri-edge pulled out of Haseo who was now extremely confused. He gently grabbed the Rogues arm turning him so he was turned over face the altar with his butt in the air and with the A.I leaning over him and began thrusting again, looking for the spot he found earlier and instantly found it as he thrusted inwards, earning a loud moan from Haseo.

"Ahhh... T-tri-edge," Said boy moved his hands under the other, once again pumping the Rogue in time with every thrust. Haseo felt something about come out and moan the others name as he hit his climax.

"T-TRI-EDGE," Haseo's walls tightened around the A.I's cock making him reach his limit and surprisingly to Haseo, call his name.

"HASEO," Said boy turned his head to look up at Tri-edge with half lidded eyes.

'_H-he...just called my name,_' The A.I pulled out of the Rogue, untying the belt, he sat Haseo up, making the Rogue hold onto him as he led him to a wooden bench on their right. He laid him down, walking over to the altar, grabbing their clothes and bringing them back over to the bench where Haseo was trying to get up, but kept failing. Tri-edge put his free hand on the Rogues shoulder, gently pushing him to lie down again. The A.I went into his pocket, bringing out a tissue, lifting Haseo's leg he wiped the cum from his thighs where it had leaked out when he was walking to the bench.

Tri-edge went to help Haseo up to put his clothes on but stopped him, waving his hand he said.

"Don't worry, I can do it," The A.I put the clothes just above Haseo's head so they weren't out of reach and sat on the edge of the bench. He brushed his hand over the Rogues cheek, making him look up and kissed him. Tri-edge brought his arm around the others waist, The A.I began mapping out the inside on the Rogues mouth once again, not wanting to forget the lush taste Haseo, who also mapped out the insides of Tri-edge's caverns, but unfortunately the need for air was too much so they broke the passionate kiss. The A.I brushed his hand over the others cheek, gazing into the others eyes Tri-edge whispered.

"Mine, just mine!" before slowly standing, walking over to the altar he looked back to Haseo, who was gazing at him and smiled before disappearing into Azure flames.

The Rogue looked to the ground, nodding before whispering to himself.

"Just yours, Tri-edge, just yours,"

When Haseo surprisingly finished dressing he headed for the doors, pushing on the door he remembered it was locked. He heard a metal dropping sound from behind him, turning around he saw a key on the floor right behind him with a note attached. He crouched down, picking up the key he read the note.

'_Haseo_

_This is a spare Key to the Hulle Granz Cathedral._

_You and I are the only ones that have them,_

_Hope I can see you again soon._

_~Tri-edge._

"...my ass is gonna be in a lot of pain from now on,"


End file.
